Resident Evil 4: Corruption
by Stopobama
Summary: My first attempt at an RE4 fanfic. It's not finished yet, but stay tuned. Caleb Nova and everyone else, please review and advise. It's not finished yet. UPDATED! PLEASE READ!


RE4

Resident Evil

Corruption

_Author's Note: This is a crossover between Resident Evil 4 and another game in a just as popular franchise. Some might find this crossover cheesy but I hope many others will like it. This story also contains a reference to Cibola. (And if you don't know what that is, then watch National Treasure 2, you lowest common denominator!). Now before you chalk this one up as another terrible fanfic that's a crossover, please consider the following: Metroid is pretty much the greatest franchise of all time. I mean, what gamer who likes sci-fi (and hot chicks who have more in common with guys than with girls) doesn't drool at the very mention of it? I have not played any of the Resident Evil games except for the beginning of RE4, up to the part where Leon gets Ashley out of the room and they meet Saddler. (The Palpatine thing was hilarious, Caleb Nova!) Most of what I know about the saga is from Nintendo Power. I try to do my research as best I can, but I'm not perfect. Please post reviews telling me how you like this story, and how it could be better. Caleb Nova, I know you don't think I should write a fanfic without playing the rest of the game, but I know enough now that I can make this good and fun. Please review; post comments on anything you like or how to make this better. Also you will find a reminder to all American citizens (and a tribute to 9/11) at the end. So any comments and advice as to how this could be better would be most welcome. Thanks!_

_So enjoy this story, Resident Evil 4: Corruption, and I hope you like it. Just call it a fan's tribute!_

"Leon, one of those crazy villagers is coming this way."

Ashley Graham stared out the window of the derelict shack nervously. Leon S. Kennedy joined her. "He's not armed, though. That's odd," he said. "Wait here."

Leon went outside and stared at the villager. He came forward and held his hands up as a sign of peace. He handed Leon an envelope and ran away. Leon took the envelope inside and opened it. Inside was a letter. Leon expected it to be a request for surrender from that stupid jerk, Saddler. Instead, it was something quite different. Ashley looked over his shoulder as her read the letter.

_To Leon,_

_Greetings. I'm the guy with the bald head and the big beard, the one who almost killed you twice, and would've had it not been for that girl the first time (she is Ada Wong by the way) and the fact that you were infected like myself and my people the second time. My name is Figueroa, but you can call me Fig. I'm writing this letter to tell you that should you come to my village, you will no longer have to kill innocent villagers. The inhabitants of the other villages however, are still infected._

_But as for myself and my people (I'm the mayor of this village you see,) we are cured. Our madness has ended. She has cleansed us of the foul parasite and shown us the error of our ways. She has revealed the immanent threat to us, as it is already revealed to you. We in this village have now pledged our allegiance to our liberator, the Dark Hunter. I urge you to return to my village with great haste. Once you have arrived, we can begin cleansing Spain of this abomination. May the light of Phazon lead us!_

_Yours truly,_

Figueroa

"Is it a trick?" said Ashley. "Possibly," said Leon. "But we'll go anyway, just armed to the teeth."

"I wonder what this guy means," said Ashley. "Who is she? This Dark Hunter person? And what the heck is Phazon?" "I don't know," said Leon. "We'll find out when we get there."

Fig was there to greet them when they arrived. "Well, you took your sweet time," he said. Leon cut right to the chase. "Who is this 'Dark Hunter' Fig? And what the heck is Phazon?" "You'll find out when you meet her," he said. "You may have noticed that light in the sky a few nights ago."

"Yes," said Leon." "We thought it was a meteor." "It was… sort of," said Fig. "But it's not your average hunk of rock. It's a living creature that belongs to the Dark Hunter. When she left us for a brief time we worried, but when she returned it was inside this living spacecraft. She told me and a few others to enter it, and then flew us out of Earth's atmosphere and thru a wormhole that she had the living spacecraft generate. Upon exiting the wormhole, we saw a wonder unlike anything on earth."

"What was that?" asked Leon. "A planet," said Fig. "A living planet. Phaaze, the source of all Phazon in the cosmos. Phaaze, the home of our glorious leader!"

"And just when do we get to meet this leader of yours?" said Leon. "Right now," Fig replied.

He led them into the house where Ada had saved Leon from him, and escorted them into the dining room. There, there was a table with chairs. On the chair facing the opposite side of the table from where they were was…

Leon stepped backward in shock. Ashley shivered and clung to him, her face fixed in an expression of sheer terror. For in that chair was a human shaped figure that glowed. A terrible alien intelligence emanated from it, bespeaking an entity far older and far more powerful than humans. It stood up, walked over to them and said, "Welcome. I have been expecting you."

Leon stared at the thing and said, "Who or what are you?!" "I am called many things," said the figure. "To some I was called the Worm, but I'd better not hear you calling me that. To others I am called the Dark Hunter, or simply Dark Samus. However what I truly am is as follows: I am the Metroid Prime, the Source of Phazon. I am she who is more powerful than you can possibly imagine. And I am she who will lead you to victory over Osmund Saddler and his minions."

"What's Phazon?" said Leon. "Those who called me the Worm referred to it as the Great Poison, and rightly so. But that was a long time ago, and showed me the error of my ways. Phazon is the radioactive material of great and devastating power that can be a blessing to those who use it wisely… or a curse to those who abuse it's power."

Ashley had by now worked up the courage to speak. "So are you going to use Phazon to destroy Saddler and his goons?" "To an extent," said Prime. "But for the most part, I'm not. You are." "What do you mean?" "That's what I like to hear," said Prime. "Stand still, this will only take a moment." Prime raised her arms and fired a burst of energy that knocked Leon unconscious.

Chapter 2

"He's coming to. Can you hear me, Leon?" Leon opened his eyes and saw Dark Samus bending over him. "Hi there. Don't be alarmed. I've just installed a Phazon seed in your body. Your body can now generate Phazon. With this Phazon coursing thru your veins, the Saddler's abomination that he infected you with has been utterly destroyed. Ashley was not given a seed, but I've cured her with Phazon energy. It is you, not she, who shall wield my power against the enemy."

"So how do I wield this power?" asked Leon as he sat up in the elaborate double bed. "Good question," replied Dark Samus. "If you were to climb in a spaceship and fly to Norion, you might see some powerful Federation troopers in cool suits. These are PED troopers. PED stands for Phazon Enhancement Device. These troopers go into what is called 'Hypermode' for a limited time by pressing a button. When that button is pressed, Phazon is pumped from an external backpack like thing into their suits and guns to temporarily enhance their firepower and armor. But in your case, think about it. With this Phazon coursing thru your body, you can fuel the PED using your own internal energy. Come outside."

Leon and Ashley were escorted outside, and Prime said, "Get indoors, the test is about to begin!" All the villagers went inside and Dark Samus gave Leon his arsenal. "Now," she said, "Go into Hypermode and shoot those targets there." The targets were big, and made up of various steel items and vehicles. Leon activated Hypermode and fired his basic pistol at the targets. To his shock, the bullets melted thru the metal targets, destroying the smaller ones. Leon noticed that the bullets glowed blue.

Next Leon switched to his rocket launcher. The rockets were now Phazon Missiles, which left a sparkling blue trail. Leon fired one of those into the center of the targets and the whole thing blew up in a crescendo of blue light!

"As you can see," said Prime, "Hypermode possesses devastating power. Use this power wisely and it will carry you to victory." "Thank you maam," said Leon. "Oh, one more thing, after 30 seconds, the safety feature automatically ends Hypermode. Of course, you can also exit manually and will also exit if you run out of Phazon. But besides that, there is one thing you should know: there is a phenomenon that you will eventually experience that places you in grave danger. If you stay in Hypermode too long, the seed in your body will overreact and your Phazon levels will climb. If they reach their peak, you will be corrupted. This condition is referred to as 'Corrupt Hypermode'. During Corrupt Hypermode, you will be unable to exit manually and must fire your weapons until your Phazon levels are exhausted to get out. If you're willing to tempt fate, you can fire only when your Phazon levels get too high, but not so much that they are drained completely. This will let you stay in Hypermode longer, so Corrupt Hypermode can actually work to your benefit. Eventually, your suit will vent the access Phazon and you'll return to normal."

"What happens if I get corrupted?" Leon asked. "If that happens, you will become evil and desire Phazon for yourself, which means that I will have to cure you. I'd prefer not to have to take the trouble to do that, so please be careful. "Don't worry, I will," Leon promised. "Tonight, you and the girl will sleep here," said Prime. "Tomorrow I will brief you and you can be on your way." "So be it," said Leon.

Chapter 3

The next morning Leon and Ashley were brought to the dining room and sat down facing Dark Samus. "Welcome, Leon and Ashley," she said. "Let us begin."

"While curing this quaint little village called Santa Fe of the Plaga, I learned that there were two other nearby communities that were similarly infected. Two seeds have been planted, one in the center of each community, spreading a virulent Plaga carried inside their bodies, infecting and possessing the populace of both towns. These towns are named Pleo and Carpathia." The dark hunter looked at them in the eyes and said flatly, "The seeds must be destroyed."

"While you were unconscious, for a month to be exact, I called the USMC and told them to send me two of their best special ops members. They agreed, and sent me two marines named Tom Krouser and Billy Coen."

"Billy Coen! I know him!" said Leon. "Yes, you do," said Prime. "A few weeks ago, I dispatched Krauser to Pleo, Coen to Carpathia, while Ada Wong was sent to Saddler's island fortress to do some snooping. We lost contact with all of them seven days ago, and fear the worst."

Leon's face darkened. "Your job is to pick up where these agents left off," said Dark. "You must infiltrate each town and destroy the Plaga seed. Pleo is the closest one. You will start there. Ashley will assist you." "I shall do this to the best of my ability," said Leon. "Good," said Dark. "And Leon, be on the lookout for any clues that might help us find out what happened to Krauser and the other agents. Good luck, Leon. May the Light of Aether shine upon you."

Chapter 4

Leon entered the village of Pleo. After walking a few yards, he received a message from Dark Samus. "Leon, it seems there is a door blocking access to the room inside the church in which the Plaga seed is located. It is immune to all your weapons, so you will not be able to reach it with that barrier active. You must find the key to the barrier in order to pass."

Leon went past the church to a large open area, killing Ganados along the way. At the town center, he fought some more, but was interrupted when gunfire from a roof destroyed them. Leon looked up to see Krauser jumping down from the roof of the town center. "Krauser!" he said. "We lost contact with you, are you alright?"

The words caught in his throat as tentacles protruded from his arms. Krauser attacked Leon without saying a word. There was no doubt that he had been infected by the Plaga.

Leon used his tommy gun on him. Unfortunately, it only stunned him due to his being enhanced by the Plaga. Immediately Leon entered Hypermode and pelted Krauser with Phazon blasts. Eventually he entered corrupt Hypermode, and Leon used it to his advantage. After his armor auto vented, he entered Hypermode again and fired a Hyper Missile from his rocket launcher. This was too much. Krauser was tossed into the air and smashed against the side of a building. He slid to the ground like a ripe fruit, never to rise again.

Leon knelt next to Krauser's body and grieved for his lost comrade. Then he noticed something on his belt. It looked like some sort of key. Leon put it in his pocket, then buried Krauser. He then hightailed it to the church to see if it would work.

After vaping myriad Ganado on the way, he got to the church and ran into the cellar. He tried the key thing on the door and it worked. Leon went thru the door. He found himself in a huge room with a door in the ceiling. No sooner did he step in than an El Gigante twice as big as the usual ones confronted him. Leon was hurt badly, but several dozen Hyper Missiles put an end to the big lug.


End file.
